


so bad i can't think straight

by zkyzolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, M/M, power bottom han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkyzolo/pseuds/zkyzolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>han is pretty sure he doesn't know how they got to this point.<br/>or, in which han solo is a total power bottom and luke is okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so bad i can't think straight

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "i want you so bad i can't breathe" - ok go.  
> set somewhere soon after "a new hope".

Luke is hovering above him.

  
All he can hear are their heavy breaths as he stares back at the light of his world in that very moment.

  
The tension between them has been building up ever since Han made eye contact with Luke, back in Mos Eisley. Heated glances when one thought the other wasn’t looking weren’t uncommon, but now, Han is pretty sure he doesn’t know how they got caught up, got carried so far gone for it to get to this point.

 

But here they are.  
“Would you hate me if I kissed you right now, Han?” Luke says, adoration in his wide eyes.  
“God no, never. I could never hate you, kid.”

  
Luke cracks a crooked smile before slowly, slowly leaning down and capturing Han’s bottom lip gently in between his teeth, and Han’s world just falls apart.  
He grasps tightly onto the collar of Luke's shirt, pulling him in as if they could get any closer.

  
“Just wanna breath every part of you in, Luke. I want to consume you completely,” He whispers against Luke’s mouth. “ Wanna mark you up and make you mine. Could you let me do that to you, baby boy?”  
With that, Han earned a whiney moan from Luke and turned the younger boy over onto his back.  
”God, I always knew, deep down, that you were a whiny slut. Do my words wind you up, baby boy? Can you get off on me talking filthy?”  
“Oh god, please, Han,” Luke cried out. “I’m yours!”

  
Han grinned at that. “Thought so, baby boy.” With that, Han swiftly flipped Luke over, pinning him down by the wrists. He trailed his lips down the younger boy’s neck, earning a gasp. He let go of his wrists and sat up on Luke’s hips, slowly pulling both Luke’s and his own shirt off. Luke ran his hands over Han’s hips, caressing the hot skin under his fingers.  
Han rolls his hips slowly for a few minutes, creating delicious friction between them and riling Luke up. He leans down and kisses Luke deeply, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

  
The younger boy pulled away to gasp for air. “I want you to ride me,” He pants, eyes staring wildly up at Han. “You’d like that, huh? You want me to sit on your thick cock?” Han smirks when Luke moans. “You just might be the death of me, baby boy.”

He quickly worked to remove both of their impossibly-way-too-tight pants, ghosting his hand around the outline of Luke’s dick in his underwear and earning a high-pitched whine in response. Han slips his hand into his own briefs, stroking himself and moaning, albeit a bit louder than he usually would.

“Might as well give you a show,” Han smiled, slipping off his last piece of clothing to display himself. Luke looked him up in down, eyes widening with awe. “Like what you see?”

  
Luke sheepishly nodded, face flushing. Han continued to tease Luke by pulling off his boxers as slowly as possible, just enough contact between Han’s fingers and Luke’s cock to frustrate him.  
“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Han said with a laugh. “Just couldn’t help it with all the reactions I was getting out of you.”  
He reached over and shuffled through the nightstand beside his bed and grabbed the lube, tossing it to Luke. “Stretch me?” Han asked.

  
Luke’s dazed expression quickly became darker. “Okay,” He choked out.

He popped the cap open and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. Han guides the boy’s fingers to his hole, where Luke circles a finger around and presses gently on the rim, earning him a gasp from the older man above him. Luke almost doesn’t believe his ears. Han, Mr. 6-foot tall sex-on-legs, just let down his guard for 3 seconds.  
Gaining some confidence from that, Luke slowly pushed in two fingers, curling them and watching every sign on Han’s face.

Han outright moans, grinding down on the digits inside of him. Luke fucked him with his fingers until Han was a writhing mess, begging for more.  
“Oh god, kid, just like that,” He cries out, pressing his shaky hands down on Luke’s chest in search of leverage. “You gonna get on with it and fuck me with that big cock of yours, kid? Make me come so hard i see stars, baby?” He asks with a cocky grin, and Luke trembles.

  
With that, he slides his fingers out causing Han to whimper, though he’d never admit it, and lines himself up to Han’s hole, pressing in slowly. Han groans breathily and leans down to pull Luke into a messy kiss, pulling his hair.

  
Luke finally finds a perfect rhythm, bucking his hips into the tight hot heat and Han slamming his hips down to meet him, when Han starts running his damn mouth again.  
“Even when you're fucking me, I'm still in charge,” He says in between thrusts. “You’re such a whore, what if I didn’t give it to you? You gonna go find someone else to fuck, or are you all mine?” Han slows his hip movement as he finishes his statement, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock instead. He clenched around Luke and gets just the reaction he was hoping for.

  
“Han, _Please_!” Luke begs, in tears and desperate at this point. “I'm only yours, oh god, I'm so close, let me come... please, Han.”  
“Whatever you want, you get in the end, don't you, kid?” Han chuckles and slides back up on Luke’s cock agonizingly slow pace before slamming down and riding him mercilessly.

  
“Stars, Han, I’m gonna come,” Luke cries out, and Han is so overwhelmed by the damn angel below him that he almost doesn’t hear Luke sob out as his hips stutter and he comes deep inside Han.  
Luke keeps fucking into Han, using one hand to grip his hip bruisingly and the other to jack him off.

  
“Fuck, Luke...So good to me, so sweet to me, aren’t you? Christ!” Han shouts, and every muscle in his body goes lax as he he comes onto Luke’s stomach.  
Luke bucks into him until Han actually whimpers, sweaty and overstimulated. Han lifts himself off Luke’s cock to sit back on his hips, and reaches behind him, pressing two fingers into his abused hole.

Han puts the fingers up to his mouth, sucking on them and making eye contact with an awestruck Luke below him. He cracks a smile and rolls off onto the other side of the bed, folding his arms behind his head and grinning wildly.

  
“Not bad for an old man, huh?”

  
“Jesus, not bad at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends !! english is not my first language so please pardon my understanding (or rather misunderstanding) of tenses. feel free to correct me! also, i am sorry for being a dirty sinner (and han solo is a total powerbottom lmao bye)


End file.
